Witch's Plan
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Hiccup and the teens get sent to the past so that they can learn something new about their selves. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.
1. Run Away

Hiccup was in the middle of running away, for the sake of his and his best friend's life. Toothless the Night Fury was scared for his Rider. Alvin the Treacherous was attacking again and Stoick had ordered the Dragons to take their Riders and flee.

Astrid was worried about Berk, and Hiccup. He looked so guilty. If something happened to Stoick, Astrid knew Hiccup would never forgive himself. After all, he felt it was his fault that Alvin started to attack Berk again. All because they had Dragons, and that was all thanks to Hiccup.

Snotlout was worried about his Dad. Spitelout had ordered him to protect Hiccup and Toothless but all Snotlout could think was that if his Father was killed, how could he carry on. After the death of his mother, Spitelout was all Snotlout had left. Snotlout shook his head. He can't think like that, he has to follow his Father's orders. He has to protect Hiccup.

Ruffnut was worried about her brother, who was worrying about her. I know that sounds weird but that if the thought running through their heads. Tufnfut and Ruffnut were also worried about Hiccup.

Fishlegs just wanted to get rid of Alvin. He was ruining the plan. The plan to build up Hiccup's confidence. With every attack on Berk because of the Dragons, more and more of Hiccup's confidence washes away, and the tribe were worried that not even Toothless could bring it back like before.

They all knew that they had to do something but what?

* * *

They landed in a small clearing, a few miles away from the village.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ruffnut as she jumped down from her Dragon. Her brother followed her and soon everyone was off their Dragon.

"We do as we were ordered, keep Hiccup safe and go back when we get the all clear" said Snotlout. He looked over at Hiccup and saw that he and the Dragons were staring at bush at the edge of the clearing.

Sometimes, Snotlout is a little freaked out by how Dragon like Hiccup has become.

Then everyone else heard a rustle. And a small, ancient woman fell from the bush, quickly stood up, and approached Hiccup, a long stick helping her walk.

"You are the Chosen One" she said, pointing to him.

"I'm I'm the what?" asked Hiccup, shocked.

"Your the Chosen One, the One Chosen to bring peace" said the woman and she walked past him and sat down in the middle of the clearing. Staring at them all.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Snotlout, standing in front of his cousin. Protecting him.

"Oh, I'm doing a spell, to send you where you can learn very important things" and then she started to mutter under breath.

Around the teenagers a small light started to spread from their feet up their body.

The old woman stood up and spread her arms sky ward.

There was bright flash of light and the teenagers were gone, leaving only confused Dragons and a sleeping old witch.


	2. The Past

Stoick The Vast was walking through his village with his right hand man, Gobber, when their was a bright light.

Blinded, Stoick covered his eyes and only opened them again when the light was gone.

He and Gobber looked over to where the light originated from and saw older version of the teenagers currently doing their own things. There were many differences.

His Snotlout held himself proudly, this Snotlout had dampened down a lot, he was trying to protecting their Hiccup.

Their Astrid did not carry an axe, and she was glaring at them while his Astrid was never seen without her precious axe.

Their twins weren't fighting with each other but were helping each other. His twins were always fighting, nothing stopped them.

Fishlegs were looking at everything, analysing it. That hasn't changed, he only stood with a straight back.

And then there's Hiccup. The most obvious thing was the missing his foot. And then everything was different. All the teens kept looking to him.

"Dad?" he whispered. Shock written on his face. "You're younger."

"You're older" said Stoick.

"That stupid old hag sent us to the past" whisper-shouted Astrid.

"Er, we need proof" Gobber shrugged. Stoick saw that he and Gobber were both equally confused.

"What do you need?" asked Hiccup, standing up straighter.

"Er, what is your nickname for me?" asked Gobber. Hiccup smirked and crossed his arms, putting most of his weight onto his right leg.

"Meathead." he replied.

"That's him, what makes you think that you came to the past?" asked Gobber. All the teens smirked this time.

"Stoick has less wrinkles that where we come from" said Astrid and Hiccup went red and look away.

"How about we take this back to the house?" said Stoick, noticing the teens getting looks. They nodded and Gobber turned to Stoick.

"Want me to gather up our versions and their parents for a conversation at your house?" asked Gobber. Stoick nodded and began to lead the future kids to his house, and watched confused as the twins walked on either side of Hiccup, Snotlout behind and Fishlegs and Astrid in front of him.

What the hel had he done to earn their loyalty?

* * *

Astrid was wondering what those idiots had done now. She, Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs were following their parents, who in turn were following Gobber to the Chiefs house. Walking beside Gobber was Hiccup the Useless, who they just found in the village drawing. Gobber opened the door and sheppard them all in.

Stoick was standing there and he told us to take a seat. We did and waited.

"Well, in turns out that the future version of our kids are here" he said and all the parents stood up.

All the teens names were mentioned but everyone heard Snotlout's question.

"You said our. Does that mean Useless is here?" he asked. Everyone looked from Hiccup who was suddenly paying attention.

"Yes, but I don't think that's his name any more" said Stoick and Gobber chuckled. Everyone's mouths were open, including Hiccup's.

"Want me to call them down, their sleeping in the attic?" asked Stoick. Everyone slowly nodded.

"Erm, you can come down now" he called up the stairs and everyone froze when they heard footsteps and saw the tip of Astrid's well worn boots.

"I'm telling you that the Nadder is better!" came Astrid's voice. Everyone stared as she walked down the stairs.

"Nope, I say the Nightmare can kick anyone of your asses" came Snotlout and he walked down the stairs. The twins followed right behind and once they were down the stairs yelled "Zippleback!"

Fishlegs was muttering "Gronkle" and he walked down the stairs.

If no one was in shock before then they were now when Hiccup came downstairs with a missing leg.

"Let's get this sorted right now, the best Dragon is the Night Fury."


	3. Boasting but not Boasting

This chapter is dedicated to .71697, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What makes you say that?" asked Snotlout, glaring at his cousin.

"Easy, their smarter than you" joked Hiccup. Astrid burst out laughing.  
Everyone watched their conversation with wide eyes. Stoick coughed. The kids from the future blushed and looked over to Stoick.

"Sorry" they muttered. They all looked down ashamed.

"What the hel happened to change you all?" asked Spitelout. The other parents nodded.

"No, I actually want to know about the comment about Stoick having less wrinkles?" asked Gobber, looking at the teens.

"Hiccup" chorused Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. Hiccup himself just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"What do I - er him do?" asked the past Hiccup, staring at the older Hiccup with awe. He ignored the glares he got for talking but he stared shock at the way the future teens glared at the glarers.

"Well, he fell into a ball of fire, threw himself of several cliff, often falls from high places, gets kidnapped by Alvin on numerous occasions" Astrid listed this on her fingers, nearly laughing at the shocked faces.  
"Wait, wait, wait" interrupted the past Snotlout, holding his hands out and pacing to stand in front of the group.  
"He's that important?" he yelled, pointing at his Hiccup.  
"Yep, he has something that everyone would kill to get their hands on" boasted Snotlout, much to the shock of his past self. Future Snotlout puffed out his chest.  
"What did he do?" asked the past Astrid, as she and everyone looked at the future Hiccup, who was staring at the floor.  
"I'm not sure if we can tell" shrugged the future Astrid, "it might change something in our time that we do not want."  
"Yeah, like Hiccup hitting a Night Fury" said Tuffnut.  
"WHAT!" yelled everyone in their correct time. The people in the wrong time (but Tuffnut and Ruffnut) face palmed while Ruffnut hit her brother over the back of his head.  
"Your such an idiot" muttered Snotlout.  
"Why don't we just tell them, I need to get the dragons in the Training Arena to help out find the witch and have her return us to our proper time" said Hiccup.  
"Yes, Hiccup from the future, just tell us" urged Hiccup from the past. He got glares from that.

"I'll tell, I like telling your stories" said Snotlout as he stepped forward.  
"Hiccup is now kinda famous amoung all the tribes. He goes by the names Dragon Conquerer, Dragon Tamer -" he started but Hiccup from the future interrupted.  
"Dragon Trainer, Dragon Rider" he said, with a glare to his cousin.  
"Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as a Dragon Rider" snorted Astrid. The older Astrid rolled her eyes.

The older Hiccup gasped and grabbed at his chest, where his heart is. Astrid and Snotlout quickly grabbed him but he burst out laughing.  
"He's here" smiled Hiccup before running through the younger group, and right out the front door. His group were quick to follow then the younger group right after them.

Many people quickly moved of his way as he ran, prophestic leg and all. He ran right to the edge of the village, and then into the wood.  
"Toothless!"


	4. The Cove

"Toothless!" he heard his rider cry before said rider attached himself to the neck of the Night Fury. Toothless stared wide eyed at the other Hiccup, younger versions of his friends riders and his rider's father and boss. Only they looked younger. He nudged Hiccup away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"We're in the past" explained Hiccup.

Stoick stared at the future version of his son hug a dragon. Hug a dragon. Younger Hiccup stared in shock. Future Astrid noticed something on Toothless and picked it off. She read through the note and handed it to Hiccup. Who read it out.

"Dear Hiccup and co.  
Your are in the past to learn something more about your destiny. You have a very important role in life. I sent your dragon back with you as he completes you. Once you have learned what I intend you to learn, you will return to your own time and the people in the past will forget.

C. "

Hiccup shook his head.  
"So we don't need to look for the witch, we just stay here and complete whatever lunatic mission she had in mind" said Snotlout, shaking his head.

"Meet me in the cove" said Hiccup, then he went to his younger self.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" asked the younger Hiccup.  
"Taking you for a flight, so you can see why I changed" replied the older Hiccup. He dragged his younger self behind him.

Hiccup leapt onto Toothless and everyone from the past agreed that he looked like he belonged there.  
The younger Hiccup climbed on board Toothless, and grabbed onto his future's self waist and Toothless took off.

All that could be heard was Hiccup yell of delight and Hiccup's scream of fear.

"Follow me" smiled the older Astrid and the group ran to a cove no one knew was there. It was very beautiful.

"What is this place?" asked the younger Snotlout.

"This is where Hiccup hid Toothless for months" said Astrid as she went and sat down by the lake.

After about an half hour of sitting, they felt a gust of wind and saw the Night Fury land. Older Hiccup climbed off, younger Hiccup jumped off and was smiling widely.

"That was the best thing ever!" he yelled in delight, his arms raised in the air.

He smiled widely even more and was the complete opposite of the village had normally seen him as.

The older teens just smiled at seeing what the village liked seeing. A smiling, happy Hiccup, not the angst filled teenager that ruined a bunch of important things.

They now have happy, destroy things Hiccup.

All the younger people stared in shock.

"Was that what your first time was like?" asked older Astrid, pointing to the younger Hiccup as he talked about what his future self had shown him.

"No, my first time ended up with both of us crashing into the pond" said Hiccup, Toothless coughed beside him.

"I don't know about you lad, but I want to hear his story" said Gobber and he pointed to Hiccup, who was leaning against Toothless.

"My story?" asked Hiccup. Gobber rolled his eyes.

"No the other Hiccup - wait that won't work, the older Hiccup who came from the future and ride a bleeding Night Fury" said Gobber, sarcastic.

"Erm, well I shot down Toothless during a raid. Then I got attacked by a Nightmare. Then I got blamed for destroying something and no one believed when them I told them about the Night Fury and I got escorted back to the house. I stuck out the back and spent the rest of the night looking for the Night Fury. Found him and let him go. Was entered into Dragon Training and as I got closer to Toothless, I got better than everyone at Training. Was chosen for the one to kill the Nightmare and was going to run away, but Astrid found out. Had to take her on a flight to persuade her not to tell, found out the Dragons were imprisoned, tried to get the village to learn about the Dragons but got disowned and Toothless was taken right to the nest. Trained the other teenagers on Dragon Riding, and went to the nest, got Toothless and fought the big dragon called Red Death. Killed it and ended up in a coma for ..." Hiccup looked at Astrid for help.

"3 months" she said.

"Woke up, learned that village was completely different. Opened a training academy and became the most wanted person for Alvin and that's my story short told."

Toothless started to laugh at the faces on the people from the past. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide. They were in shock.

Not surprisingly, Stoick was the first to come out of the shock.

"Okay, we need to think of what to call you to save confusion" he said.

"How about just the first letters of our names? You know, H, A, R, T, F and S?" asked Future Tuffnut. Everyone, even his past self stared in shock.

"What the hel you looking at?" he asked before punching his sister for looking at him.

"That is actually a good idea" said future Hiccup.

Everyone agreed and started to head to Berk (H was on his Toothless.)


	5. The Village Part 1

Stoick had H and the others come into the Great Hall in the middle of the night. He had told everyone that there was a meeting in the morning and the future gang - as Gobber had started to call them - were hidden in the shadows ( in case early morning people came in and saw them before Stoick wished it).

When everyone was sitting, Hiccup, Astrid, the Twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were sitting at the table for the big shots like Stoick - he had discussed it with their parents at the cove.

"Alright, I assume you want to know what is going on, as I know that the stories about the teenagers as spread by now" said Stoick and there were nods from everyone.

"Those are future version of the teens beside me" said Stoick and there was silence.

"You are joking right?" a random Viking asked.

"No, met them and learned about the future from them" smiled Stoick.

"Why was your son with them if it is supposed to be a better future?" asked a different random Viking.

"Wow, that is really hurtful" smirked H, stepping out the shadows to stand beside his father, hand on his heart. The others (bar Toothless) followed. There were many gasps.

"How do you know that they are real?" asked someone.

"We tested them."

"Alright do tell us of this better future?"

"Erm, okay, the war with Dragons is over" said H. Everyone shook their heads.

"Yeah, and we are now at peace with dragons" said S. They caused everyone to stop. If S was saying that they are at peace with Dragons, then they must be.

"Can everyone just make their way to the Kill Ring, we'll explain better then" said A and everyone left.

"You need to work on your speeches" said A and she punched H, then she kissed him.

"What!" several voices screamed and everyone turned to see Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs staring.


End file.
